Character Owners!
This title seems a little misleading...? This should have the character owners then their characters (hahaha... I will hate to add my list of characters) so that we never lose track of them! WhiteWolfHarmany246 This is me. The creator of this wiki. Time for my explosion of characters... yaaay(saidnooneever)... Team Rusted Star - Ruest Luck Cloud Storm Spirit(Zorua) Shockwave Main spirits - Flame Field Freeze Hound The 'light family - Brightlight Darklight Graylight Heart Icicle Ocean Vapor Dew The wandering trio - Digger Meditite Spirit(Haunter) Storm's siblings - Rush Energy The pix siblings - Pix Pixel Flight Heart Stone thieves - Power Thorn Glim Lightning Flamethrower Magma Guild members - Litleo(Lit) Sandshrew(Shrew) Boldore(Ore) Gliscor(Glis) Scrafty Gabite Magmortar(Mag) Hidden Guild members - Escavalier(Escava) Azumarill(Azu) Shedinja Rhyperior Cloud+Storm children- Stormcloud Mist Fog Ferucal Zan Rita Cher "Trash" Melody Filler Kerre Fekkoiio Eira MinorMinority I'm a new guy kinda. Hey...? Call me Minor. Or Minority. Or Chaos I don't care. OUTDATED PAGES. Crass Papyrus Team Strife- Orin & Tac Alura Team Brute- Tidus Sear Sahara Team Dragons- Axel, Miranda, Jack, Clyde, & Hiro KittyTheBrony Call my Kit! Or Kitkat! Or Kitten! Or whatever. So, here are me charz! Sapphire Shadow Valohenki Ruby Emerald Jayfeather1194 I guess this will work. Please, call me Feather! Vivi The main character! Or is she? Kapura What? No, he isn't born yet. Zorya The golden sun. Verum The Nephilim himself. Domino An orphaned healer. Corma A loving brother, but with what secrets? Tari A mysterious and anti-social Pokemon. Patch Too suspicious to name. Scarlet ... She will be missed. Titan A badass nobody likes. Sock Definitely the greatest villain. Note sarcasm. Black A vengeful demon, targeting Corma... X A bloodlust driven murderer only in it for the sport. Twilight A monster that can take hits as hard as she deals them. Mandy A loving niece, and heir to the Wave Guild. Jet The religious leader of the Wave Guild. Pistol But a pawn. Justice Cavaliers Definitely my favorite trio out there. Lamina A kind-hearted mother. Hollow ... The most michievous of the the bunch. ShadowKyuubi66 Call me Kyuubi, owner of the group :3 Here are my characters: Tyker Whirl Venom Luna Wooden Ace Stumpy Castiel Thomas Chatot Flash Pulse Carry Elysium Hades Dakrai Giratina Wrath Envy Lust Gluttony Pride Greed Sloth DoomClaws I did something. Yay. (I still exist btw. Shocking I bet.) Grim Mot Malak Godly Gamma Bidoof Brigade High Priest Caliber Celica The Noivern, Bat Overlord. Arthur The Amalgas, Butler. Duchess Vespiquen General Bergmite Swarm Guild Squirtle Inquisition Linnel Ersatz Frisk Chara Dreca Maji Greninja Uno Dos Platinum97 I'm Platinum, but you can call me Plat. I'll be editing under kyuubi's account because he is my brother, and we only have one laptop x3 Here are my characters: Spectra Chio Puddle Star Frost Lapis Missy Autumnleaf2293 I have way too many characters and most of them are dead :| and several of them used to be dead but are now not. So here goes the giant long list of peeps, with small descriptions since most everything beyond that is in the page for Autumn. Alyssia (F Alakazam, former leader of thunder country guild, dead) Naulimis (M Natu/Xatu, Alyssia's assistant/ leader of thunder country guild) Gentlemanly salamence geologist (M, exactly what it sounds like) Random ratatta and grumpig (M, the ratatta is more selfish, the grumpig just kinda got dragged along) Merikukka (F eevee/glaceon, I'll link what her eevee form looks like later, friend of Nightshadow, too many memories) Nightshadow (M Poochyena/mightyena, black nose, friend of Merikukka) Nightshade (again i guess, but he's dead now so it's ok- M Delcatty, an aquaintance of Autumnleaf, dead) Flamefronds (F fennekin/braixen/delphox, black instead of white fur on chest, black ears, uses birch tree branch, way too many memories, Voltfleece's partner) Sokeroida (F Furret, black markings, dead probably) Autumnleaf (F eevee/vaporeon/???, floppy neck frill as vaporeon, Startail's partner in team fallstorm, dead) Voltfleece (M mareep/flaffy/ampharos, black feet/flipper ends and orbs, Flamefronds' partner) Startail (M Shinx/Luxio/Luxray, Autumnleaf's partner in team fallstorm, dead) Punarinta (M Staraptor, thick black line around white on face, black wing-backs) Autumn again (as a porygon-Z, kinda just doesn't exist anymore) random porygon (dead, kinda three characters really) Noctalis (M Noctowl, black markings, dead) Toacha (F Monferno, black markings, dead) Lorian & friends (F pokemon'd trainer and team, Loimu's sister, no longer in this universe) Loimu & friends (M pokemon'd trainer and team, no longer in this universe) And I continue the tradition I have of writing too much for everything POKEMONLOVER7979 Hiya everyone! I'm new, so y'know, good luck to me. You can just call me Poke. I'm only gonna use two characters for now, as I'm too lazy to make a bunch and keep track of them. Team Starfield Deziree (Axew) Gyatzo (Pikachu) LuigiLuigi01(LuigiLuigi02 for group) ''It's a me, Lui- //slapped '' Hello everyone x3 I'm pretty new to this group as of now, but I hope I can be friends with all of you and have a good time! :D Lon'qu (vulpix) -- timeskip -- (ninetales) Blossom (whimsicott) Leiko (Buizel) -- timeskip -- (Floatzel) Aqua (oshawott) -- timeskip -- (dewott) Sanae (mienfoo) -- timeskip -- (mienshao) Ken (Axew) -- timeskip -- (Fraxure) Leonard (Rowlet) -- timeskip -- (Rowlet) Kendall (Cranidos) Meiyumi (Togekiss) Bluespark Hello, I am Bluespark! You can call me Blue. I have been in this group for a long time, well, a shorter time than Platinum, Shadow, and WhiteWolfHarmoney have been on. I first joined when my friends Autumnleaf2203 and BunnyDragon8 (AmberEevee) introduced me into it. Old characters: Midnight (Eon)--Umbreon--Shiny Bolt--Jolteon Wave--Tyrantrum Moss--Flygon Echo--Noibat Fern--Grovyle--Angel Carbonite--Charmeleon--Demon New Characters after rejoining: Spinel--Gible--??? Jadeite--Larvitar--??? Smoky (Smoky Q)--Vulpix/Growlite Garnet--Charmander--??? Charcoal--Salandit/Charmander? MissLeena Hello, I'm Leena. Don't assume anything about me, aside that I'm kinda new. Read about my charecters if you wan't. Chack the Sudowoodo Alma Zen Peridot Tick Lola Bismuth Amethyst Jasper Xaiver Delia Perculia Dom Kiki jaierreconnors I've been in the group for a while but I'm still kind of new. This is a list of all of the characters that I've created so far. Scourge (Zoroark) Destiny (Zoroark) Voltage (Minun) Vortex (Shiny Purrloin) Echo (Flareon) Pulse (Pachirisu) Harmony (Ninjask) Discord (Shedinja) Silko (Cincinno) Victor (Emolga) Vallory (Purugly) Scarlet (Shiny Snivy) Talon (Skarmory)